


Victory

by idiotmugwump



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Fluff, Frotting, Grinding, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Okay you fuckers we got fuckin uhhhhhh, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Orgasm Torture, Sadism, Safewords, Scratching, Teasing, dick stepping, handjobs, i forgot what that's actually called, jesus ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotmugwump/pseuds/idiotmugwump
Summary: What happens after the AvZ short.





	

Alpha stood victoriously over Zetto, a smirk pulling at his lips as he watched the boy writhe in pain beneath him. Zetto clutched at his bleeding nose and looked up at Alpha, blood-red eyes wide in pain. He panted harshly, his body shaking and covered in bruises. He let out a high pitched whine and winced.

Alpha pushed his foot forward onto Zetto’s groin, obviously taking great pleasure in the lewd look his actions brought to Zetto’s face.  
“What’s wrooooong?~” he taunted.  
Zetto looked away, his face flushed and smeared with his own blood.  
“Oh my fucking God… Alpha, please…” he whimpered, throwing an arm over his face.  
Alpha ground his foot down, “Hm?” he asked innocently.  
Zetto squirmed in ecstasy as Alpha increased the friction. Zetto moaned, thrusting his hips up into Alpha’s foot,  
“Please, I- Could cum from just this…” he choked out, voice catching when Alpha ground his foot down against him again.  
“Oh no you don't,” Alpha vexed, pulling his foot back, causing Zetto to whine at the loss of friction. 

Alpha sat on the ground behind Zetto, pulling him into his lap. His erection pressed into Zetto’s ass. Zetto ground back against him. Alpha groaned and grabbed Zetto’s hips, steadying them.  
“Stop that, I want to focus on you first.” Alpha whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Zetto’s neck.  
Zetto groaned in frustration, but complied. Alpha snuck a hand under Zetto’s waistband and began slowly stroking his cock, nipping and sucking at his neck all the while. Zetto moaned loudly and thrust his hips up, desperate for friction. Alpha quickened his pace, biting down on Zetto’s bruised shoulder.  
“Alpha- Hnng- I'm close…” Zetto panted.  
Alpha smirked and slowed his hand,  
“I'm not gonna let you cum until you can show me you deserve it.”  
“Oh, fuck you Alpha-”

Zetto’s breath caught before he could finish his statement. Alpha slowly trailed a finger down his aching length and let out a soft chuckle as it twitched. Briefly, he let his hand linger away from his submissive’s cock and onto his soft thigh. He kept his body grounded, despite the pleasure that radiated through him. He knew that Alpha was a sucker for those small moments where he obeyed him. He loved having the upper hand, being in control of his every reaction. 

Alpha sped up again, smearing Zetto’s precum across his length. Zetto cried out, gripping desperately at Alpha’s pants as he pleasured him.  
“Please…” Zetto begged.  
Alpha loosened his grip and whispered into Zetto’s ear, “Please what? Show me you deserve it.”  
“Please let me cum, oh god- You’re driving me crazy- please, I'm begging you!” Zetto panted.

“Hm, alright…” Alpha hummed as he quickened his pace again. Zetto moaned shakily as his promised orgasm drew closer, repeating a breathless mantra of ‘oh god’ and ‘please, Alpha’. He shuddered and moaned in pure ecstasy as his orgasm overtook him. “What a good boy you are…” Alpha purred into Zetto's ear as cum spattered against his fingers. Alpha continued to stroke Zetto’s softening cock post-orgasm, causing him to shiver and curl in on himself. His hands tightened into fists as he gritted his teeth in an overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure. 

He turned to face Alpha and proceeded to use all of his weight to pin him to the ground. Zetto forced Alpha’s wrists above his head, holding them down with his iron grip. “Stop. It's my turn now.” Zetto snarled into Alpha’s ear. He pressed his hips against Alpha’s, earning a pleased groan and a thrust of his hips in response. Zetto growled once more, nipping at Alpha’s shoulder in reprimanding. His nails tugged harder at Alpha’s wrists as he left love bites and hickeys on the angel’s exposed neck and shoulder. Zetto briefly paused to pull his submissive’s pants down and remove his own clothes. 

“You remember the safeword, right?”  
He inquired, straddling Alpha again, now naked. The other nodded, and Zetto gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Good.”  
He pushed Alpha’s tank top up to his neck and began to trail open-mouthed kisses down to the redhead’s V-line. The outline of his erection was visible through the thin fabric of his underwear. Zetto flashed a toothy grin before pulling Alpha’s boxers down and holding their dicks together, stroking them in unison. Alpha moaned as Zetto teasingly slid his thumb over the head of his cock.

“You're excited from just that? God, what a naughty boy…” Zetto sneered, quickening his pace.

Alpha was startled by the sudden increase in speed. He’d learned by now that Zetto was very eager when it came to activities of this nature. He was always the last to finish as a result, and this time seemed like no exception. Judging by his quivering thighs and shaky breaths, he was just about to erupt. 

Zetto let out a strangled groan as his second orgasm fell over him. His cum splashed across Alpha’s stomach. 

“You can't cum from that? What a pathetic little slut…” He muttered between pants of exhaustion.  
“Maybe I would if you slowed down, Mr. Premature.”

Zetto grumbled in annoyance and dug his nails into Alpha’s soft thighs, deep enough to draw blood. Alpha yelped in pain as Zetto raked his nails across the flesh, causing blood to pool in the cuts. Zetto tore deep into the wounds, coating his fingertips in his lover’s blood. He slipped his blood covered fingers into Alpha’s mouth. 

“Clean them off.” he grunted.  
Alpha began to obediently lap at the digits, but after a while he grew tired of waiting for Zetto to give him pleasure. He bit down on the fingers in his mouth, causing Zetto to recoil back and curse.  
“You filthy little-” Zetto grumbled as he pulled Alpha over his knee in one swift motion, his hand lingering near Alpha’s plump ass.

“You wanna keep that up, bitch? I'll give you something to complain about. You won't be able to walk once I'm done with you.”  
Zetto snarled before slapping Alpha’s ass harshly. Alpha winced in pain and squirmed in his partner’s lap. Zetto wound his hand up again,  
“Stay still.”  
he commanded before his hand connected with Alpha’s ass, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body. Alpha forced himself to stay still, letting out a soft sigh as he struggled to do so.  
“That's a good boy…”  
Zetto murmured as his hand traveled towards Alpha’s sensitive perineum. Alpha moaned needily at the brief contact, groaning when Zetto removed his hand.  
“Be patient.” Zetto murmured, winding his hand back for another hit. Alpha gritted his teeth and buried his head into his dom’s lap in anticipation. The boy choked out a loud moan at the sensation. His thighs began to quiver and his moans became frenzied as Zetto delivered harder hits to his flesh.

“You sick fuck...you're getting off to this? How filthy…”

Zetto chuckled as the words rolled off his tongue. Alpha braced himself once again, but his lover only hit him with a slight force this time. 

“I'm not letting you finish until I think you deserve to.” 

“Ghh...please? Don't you think I've been through enough?” Alpha whimpered in reply. He was greeted with a harsh lash on his backside, causing him to cry out once again. 

“A-ahh, Chris!”

The cyborg quickly sobered, meeting Alpha’s eyes nervously.

“Shit, was that too hard? I'm sorry I-”  
“It's okay! Uh… we can keep going, just- Maybe tone the slapping down? My ass feels like it's on fire…”

Zetto let out a small chuckle and nodded before cupping Alpha’s face, pulling him into a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, Zetto ran a gentle hand through Alpha’s hair and began to pepper his face with kisses. Alpha couldn't help but giggle, causing Zetto to smile dorkily.

“Alright, back to what we were doing.” Zetto smirked, leaning down to press his lips to Alpha’s left thigh.

Zetto glossed his tongue lightly over the wound he had left earlier. Alpha let out a sharp gasp at the sensation. Zetto licked a stripe up the angel’s thigh, grazing his pointy teeth over the flesh. Alpha let out a shaky moan and Zetto traced his fingertips over the man’s soft thighs in response. Zetto began to suck bruises into the flesh, causing Alpha to tangle his fingers in his hair. Zetto slowly lifted his half lidded gaze to Alpha’s and whispered 

“You've been a very, veeery good boy, Alpha. You know what I think good boys deserve?”  
“I - W-What?”  
“This.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Zetto lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Alpha’s tip, causing the redhead to let out a breathy gasp. Zetto drew his tongue up Alpha’s length, tongue circling the head. Zetto pushed the head of Alpha’s cock past his soft lips. He suppressed a gag as the angel’s tip jutted against the back of his throat. 

“H-Holy shit-”

Zetto hummed in response, sending mild vibrations through Alpha’s cock. Alpha groaned, tightening his grip on Zetto’s hair as he bucked up. Zetto tried his best to contain any gags or coughs in order to not disrupt Alpha’s pleasure. Subtly, he pulled back to suppress the choking feeling. His head bobbed as he worked Alpha’s cock, flicking his tongue over the head. 

Alpha moaned lowly and fucked into Zetto's mouth. Zetto failed to hold back a gag as Alpha slammed his cock into his throat. Pushing Alpha’s hips back, he met his gaze. Zetto looked up at Alpha, eyes full of tears and lust, mouth full of cock, before successfully deepthroating Alpha.

“Oh my god- Zetto. Fuck…” Alpha moaned, his breathing becoming erratic and his thighs quivering. He must be close, Zetto thought. Zetto pulled off of Alpha’s cock with a wet pop and said:

“I want to let you cum, but I'm not sure… Can you convince me?”

The angel’s wings flitted in anticipation as he choked out “P-please Zetto… You're killing me here, please let me cum… h-haven't I been a good boy?” His gaze traveled to meet Zetto’s, his face flushed in desperation.

Zetto smiled, “I can't say no to such a nice request, can I?” Wrapping his lips around Alpha’s shaft, he let out an appreciative hum. Alpha moaned lowly and pulled Zetto closer by his hair. Zetto looked up at Alpha, eyes full of pure adoration, face flushed and caked in dried blood, mouth slightly open as spit and precum dribbled down his chin. He pulled off of Alpha's cock, “Cum on my face,” Zetto said in a absolutely wrecked voice. That's what did it for Alpha. Zetto instinctively closed his eyes as hot spurts of cum fell on his cheek. “Now that's a good boy…” Zetto hummed as he wiped his face off with his arm. Alpha curled into his partner as he tried to catch his breath. Zetto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alpha. 

“You alright?” He gently asked, pressing a soft kiss to Alpha’s neck.  
“Yeah… you just sucked my soul out of my dick though.”  
Zetto laughed, “Wow, I'm that good, huh?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Are you up for another round?”  
“…Yeah.”  
“Great, because I… really, really want you inside me.” Zetto murmured, tenderly nipping at Alpha’s neck.  
“Someone's needy today…” Alpha muttered, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Please? I'll be good, I swear.”  
“Fine, stop whining.” Alpha sighed, clearly feigning boredom. 

Zetto chuckled before Alpha pinned him to the ground, holding his wrists above his head. Zetto let out a sharp gasp before Alpha leaned down and hungrily kissed him. Zetto whimpered as Alpha began to nibble on his bottom lip. Alpha pulled back, hot breath ghosting over Zetto’s lips.

“Uh, do you have lube…?”  
Zetto snickered, “Over there.” He stated, gesturing over to the pile of discarded clothes.  
“Were you expecting this or something?” Alpha asked incredulously as he began rifling through the pockets.  
“I mean… it was a possibility.”  
“Jesus,” Alpha laughed, returning with the lube and settling between Zetto's thighs, “You're fucking priceless.”  
“Uh, I...prepped, too.”  
Alpha raised an eyebrow, “You really did want this, huh?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Let's get started, then.” Alpha huffed as he lifted his partner’s legs over his shoulders. Zetto whined needily and hooked his heels into Alpha’s back and pulled him closer.

“Hold on, I'm going as fast as I can.”

Zetto whined again as Alpha struggled to get the lube bottle open. He finally opened it, and poured some into his hand. He smeared some onto his cock and spread the rest over Zetto’s opening.

“Alright, can put it in?”  
“Please.”

Alpha nodded and guided his cock into Zetto's entrance. He slowly pressed into Zetto, causing him to let out a low keen. Alpha moaned as Zetto tightened around his dick.

“Can I move now?”  
“Oh God- please.”

Alpha began thrusting shallowly into Zetto. Zetto groaned and ground down into Alpha’s thrusts.  
“Harder, please Alpha!” Zetto squirmed around, trying to find some pleasure.  
“Be patient.” 

Zetto whined, pressing sloppy kisses to Alpha’s neck and chest, whimpering pleas in between.  
Alpha pushed Zetto back, “God, why can't you just be patient?”  
Zetto growled in frustration and bit Alpha’s neck, almost hard enough to draw blood.  
“Ah - you little bitch!” Alpha pinned Zetto's arms to his sides, “Don’t forget your place.” Alpha roughly slammed his hips into Zetto, causing him to let out a strangled moan. Zetto panted and grabbed onto Alpha’s shoulders, trying to ground himself as Alpha pounded into him. Zetto let his hand wander towards his cock, but  
Alpha slowed, grabbed his wrist and growled.

“You wanted this so bad, I wanna see if you can cum from just this.” 

Zetto let out an irritated groan as Alpha quickened his pace again. He screwed his eyes shut. Alpha was hitting his prostate more often than not at this point, causing Zetto to let out a strange noise between a moan and a scream.

Zetto babbled out various pleas and praises as Alpha pounded into him, jostling him with every thrust. He grabbed hold of Alpha’s shoulders and ground down on his cock, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. 

Alpha’s thighs began to quiver and his thrusts became erratic as Zetto writhed beneath him. Zetto scrunched up his face and let out a low moan as he came for the third and final time. Alpha followed not long after, letting out a drawn out moan as he came in Zetto’s ass. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Zetto. Zetto yelped at the sudden impact and groaned, 

“Dude, get off, you're heavy.”  
“Just let me lie here for like 5 minutes… I don't think I can walk right now…”  
Zetto snickered, “Why don't you just log off then?”  
“I wanna cuddle, you dumbass…”  
“Oh- Alright. We should really get going soon though, someone could come over here. I'm kinda surprised no one walked in-”  
Alpha lazily raised a finger to Zetto's lips, “Shhhhhh… 5 minutes.”  
Zetto sighed, “...Fine,” he wrapped his arms around Alpha and nuzzled into his hair.


End file.
